


Growing Up and Moving Out

by DemonicClaymore



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: A.U., AU, Gen, Growing Up, New School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee Dee is in college now and Dexter wants to spread his own wings. He requests to go to a private boarding school and his parents agree without a fight. He's alarmed with how well things are going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up and Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. 
> 
> So this is based off of a live RP Daze and I are doing. I'm not sure if I want to write more to this and post it or not. If so, it would be an A.U. for Dexter's Lab where in Dexter and Mandark are roommates at a boarding school. I mostly wrote this as a character study.
> 
> Please let me know what you think though.

Lab Log 009876.85-2013  
Unreasonable calm came over the family when I made my request to be transferred to Begabte’s Advanced Boarding House and Educational Academy, U.S. branch. 

I had expected some sort of outburst from father about the cost of annual tuition. I thought that perhaps my mother would urge me to reconsider due to her sentimental, maternal instincts as she tried to hold on to the last of her offspring. Even a stunned expression or a simple roll of the eyes from my undergraduate sister DeeDee would have been a response I could have calculated for. (I, in fact, did account for all of these possibilities.) I did not expect the response that I received from all three of my direct relations.

Mother, Father, and DeeDee all gave me the exact same retort. “We think that is a wonderful idea, Dexter!”

They had said it with such enthusiasm that I had been more than a bit blind-sighted by it. I had begun to explain my reasoning. It wasn’t until I was half way through my prepared speech on “The Importance of a Creative Space for Young Creative Minds” that I realized they were in full support of my departure. 

Now, a week later, I am on my way to BABA (Begabte’s Advanced Boarding and Academy). 

I will admit to being a little intimidated. I did not account for things going so smoothly. I’m waiting for the DeeDee in the room to appear. So far, everything has gone according to plan. 

I was accepted immediately into BABA. I packed without interruption. I was provided with the exact section of the dormitory that I had requested. I have met no complications with any member of my family during any process of the transition. Everything has been running smoothly at maximum efficiency. 

I should be pleased. Though I remain skeptical of this peace, I will try to relax and enjoy myself. Soon, I will be in my room in a new city at my new school.


End file.
